


Linny Time Travel (HP fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Same-Sex Marriage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Summary : while hanging out in the room of requirement Ginny and Luna somehow traveled to 2020 and find out a lot of thingsDraco and harry are marriedSo are they and they have kids!So I decided to write another time travel fanfiction because why the hell not and because I haven't seen any Linny time travel fanficd at all
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Once again heres another fanfic because I can't be bothered to update any of the ones I have already written and because I need to write more Linny fanfics

Summary : while hanging out in the room of requirement Ginny and Luna somehow traveled to 2020 and find out a lot of things 

Draco and harry are married 

So are they and they have kids! 

So I decided to write another time travel fanfiction because why the hell not and because I haven't seen any Linny time travel fanficd at all


	2. Chapter 1 : we're in the future!

I just thought of this so I hope you like it!

I hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Third person pov

They didn't know what happened, one minute ginny and luna were hanging out reading (Luna) and casting spells (ginny) when suddenly... 

WHOOSH!!! 

They were knocked out by some kind of force, when they came to nothing seemed out of place only the fact that they had been made unconscious by something strange. 

Ginny stood up and pulled up her girlfriend as she put her book away, ginny held out her wand and they walked towards the door. 

She then opened it and looked out into hogwarts almost empty hallways. 

They took a nervous step forward seeing if it was real before stepping out fully the door then Vanished. 

"Everything looks the same" said Luna quietly 'she was still her dreamy self' though ginny, ginny nodded. 

"yeah but just to be sure let's go to professor dumbledores office" said ginny. 

The two girls then made their way to the Headmasters office. 

Time skip... 

As they walked they saw two second years who looked alot like two close friends of theirs. 

One boy had blonde hair with striking emerald eyes with round glasses and the other had black messy hair with deep grey with emerald eyes,each were wearing Slytherin robes. 

"why do they look like draco and harry" muttered ginny to herself, she was shocked but even more shocked when the two boys looked over at her. 

'how did they hear me!' Ginny screamed in her head, she looked to Luna who was smiling like she understood what was happening. 

The black haired boy spoke firs he had a soft but polite voice but he and the other boy looked confused. 

"Why do you look so young aunt ginny and luna" he asked. 

Ginny was at a lost for words, 'Aunt' she didn't know how to respond so luna took over. 

"we are lost can you take us to professor dumbledores office please" she asked dreamily

The blonde boy looked even more confused then before, "I thought you knew that professor dumbledore died 20 years or so ago Aunt luna" he said. 

"W-what do you mean professor dumbledore is dead" demanded ginny as luna held her hand trying to clam her down.

"what year is it if you don't mind me asking" she said still holding ginny hand.

"It is the year 2020, surely you should know that" questioned the Black haired boy, "The future!" Gasped ginny.

The boys looked at each other then at luna and ginny and then back to each other.

"I think we should Floo dad" they said at the same time, before dragging ginny and luna by their hands to the Headmasters office.

Time skip...

They soon made it to the Headmasters office, the back haired boy spoke the password. 

"Animagus" 

The gargoyle leaped out of the way and they group walked up the stairs.

Ginny and Luna became more shocked as they saw who was sitting at the Headmasters desk. 

It was professor Mcgonagall! 

The girls gasped with shock "Professor Mcgonagall!" they cried and stared at they elderly professor. 

"oh my!, what have you two done now Albus severus and Scorpius Draco" sighed the Headmistress as she if she was used to this. 

"we didn't do anything they just came out of the Room of requirement" Cried Albus defending himself and scorpius. 

"Well go and Floo your fathers then" said Mcgonagall as Albus and scorpius scurried of to the fireplace. 

Mcgonagall looked over at the girls and smiled as she saw them young and happy again. 

"now I remember this happening before girls" she said smiling at the shocked girls in front of her. 

The end 

This is the end of chapter 1 I can't believe I never thought of this idea before, I hoped you have liked it I must admit it was pretty fun to write. 

Bye! 

Word count : 700


	3. Chapter 2 : Married

This is part 2 of to the future

I just thought of this so I hope you like it!

I hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Start of recap... 

"Well go and Floo your fathers then" said Mcgonagall as Albus and scorpius scurried of to the fireplace. 

Mcgonagall looked over at the girls and smiled as she saw them young and happy again. 

"now I remember this happening before girls" she said smiling at the shocked girls in front of her

End of recap... 

Third person pov 

The fire then Whooshed to life as two people both make stepped through into the room coughing and dusting of their clothes. 

"dad" cried both Albus and scorpius as they ran to hud their fathers both men smiled and huged them back. 

"I still hate using the floo, love" cried on of the men who Albus looked just like, ginny recognised the man instantly. 

"Harry is that you!" she cried out Loud, Harry spun around his jaw fell open in shock, "w-why do you to look so young" he asked 

"oh we apparently time traveld to the future harry" said luna, Harry nodded before looking at professor Mcgonagall. 

"why don't you two girls go with harry and draco and meet your future self's and family" said the professor

The young girls nodded before the family left the Headmistresses office. 

Time skip... 

Soon they arrived at 12 Grimmuld place where harry and his family live together. 

*Whooosh* 

In they came tumbling inside the living room, they all laughed and stood up brushing the Ash of of their clothes. 

Then two happy voices could be heard running to the living room, two children one about 8 the other about 14, they both had back hair the boy had Hazel eyes and looked much like James potter Sr. 

The girl, who looked like Narcissa Malfoy, had black and white hair the underneath was white she had deep greys eyes like draco. 

James look alike ran straight for Draco yelling "Dad" and the little girl ran straight towards harry and jumped into his arms "Papa" 

Ginny was shocked of course she new harry and draco loved each other but wow its was weird to see them married. 

The boy then stepped back from harry at Ginnys voice and look up ready to hug her but stopped midway. 

His mouth fell open in shock, everyone laughed at his face. 

"Why do you look so young " he demanded pointing at her harry laughed once more, "Well James these two have time travelled from my sixth year" he said 

"ohhh should I go call Aunt Ginny and luna then Dad" asked James, "sure son" said Draco, smiling jes then ran off to go and call his favourite aunts.

Time skip... 

Soon enough Older ginny and older luna both came through the fireplace half an hour later. 

The Family, ginny and luna sat in the living room waiting for their older selfs to come through. 

Then the fireplace opened and two figures came tumbling out. 

When the dust settled, the two figures stood up brushing the Ash of their clothes they looked alot like both ginny and luna but older. 

Older Ginny had long weasley ginger hair, which was tied into a hail pony tail she was wearing a black cropped tank top showing of her flat but tone stomach, with dark blue Jeans with converse on. 

Older luna had long hair still which was in a half up half down hairstyle, she was wearing a pink top with a short but flowy light green dress on. 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/Pf7CV7SGfkuFMwcv9>

(https://images.app.goo.gl/Pf7CV7SGfkuFMwcv9) - link

Younger ginny and luna opened their mouths is shock when they saw the twin golden bands on their hands.

'we get married' though ginny happy that she gets to marry her girlfriend.

Older ginny then looked around the room until her eyes locked on to her younger self and luna. 

"OK so what happened" she asked 

"we don't know we were in the Room of requirement and then we were whoosh to the future" explained Ginny. 

"wow about they come and meet the kids love" said luna she still had her dreamy voice, older ginny smiled. 

"amazing idea love, come on you two let's go meet your future kids" said older ginny. 

The girls then said by to harry draco and their kids before flooing to Ginny and lunas house. 

The end 

Hi chapter 2 is now up I'm not sure how I'm going to go with this but I hoped you have liked it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 760


	4. Chapter 3 : Meeting Their Kids (1)

Chapter 3 hopefully you will like this

Start of recap...

'we get married' though ginny happy that she gets to marry her girlfriend.

Older ginny then looked around the room until her eyes locked on to her younger self and luna. 

"OK so what happened" she asked 

"we don't know we were in the Room of requirement and then we were whoosh to the future" explained Ginny. 

"wow about they come and meet the kids love" said luna she still had her dreamy voice, older ginny smiled. 

"amazing idea love, come on you two let's go meet your future kids" said older ginny. 

The girls then said by to harry draco and their kids before flooing to Ginny and lunas house.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Soon all four woman stumble out of the floor, as they do they are greeted by a boy about 17, he was sitting on the couch with a book on his lap. 

He had short platinum hair, sky blue eyes he was wearing a black turtleneck, with black skinny jeans, he also had a necklace on,round glasses perched on his nose, his lips were pierced. 

He looked at lot like luna rather thwn Ginny,but he did have her colour eyebrows

He looked very dignified for a 17 year old. As he looked up his face broke into a small smile, he closed his book and stood up, he towered over both Luna and Ginny but a foot.

He then walked towards then and hugged them, both being able to fit in his arms.

Younger ginny and luna were confused was he one of there children, soon the teenager pulled away from older ginny and luna. 

'He must be out son then look how much he resembles luna' thought Ginny, soon her and luna were spotted by him. 

"oh yeah Kain honey these are our younger self's from our fifth year" said older Luna motioning to her younger self, Kain then nodded. 

"Hello I'm Kain Xenophilius lovegood" he said, Yginny smiled' what a polite child we have' she thought, kain then ran out of the room and yelled up the stairs. 

"Hey brats Mum and mumma have something to show you" he yelled suddenly crashing and yelling could be heard as the rest of their children rushed downstairs. 

There was four in total kain being the eldest all of their children stood in a line in from of them. 

"okay troops Names, ages, houses and anything else you want to add" said Older luna, the kids then nodded, kain went first. 

"Asi said earlier I'm Kain Xenophilius Lovegood, I'm 17,in Ravenclaw, I'm a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team also I'm Non-binary and pansexual" they said Ginny and luna smiled. 

The girl next to Kain went next, she had long ginger hair like ginny tied into a high ponytail, sky blue eyes with freckles on her face. 

She look about 15 years old, also she had a slit in both her eyebrows.

she was wearing a ripped Guns N Roses t-shirt with light blue ripped Jean with bih holes at the knees, woth a black and red shirt tied around her waist. 

"Yo! I'm Andromeda -call me Andy-Narcissa Lovegood, I'm 15, in Gryffindor, I'm a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm a Lesbian Nice to meet ya" she said smiling she looked a lot like ginny that Luna. 

Andy is a right tomboy and reminds Luna so much of ginny they could be twins. 

Instead if stepping forward the third child had his nose stuck in a particularly large seer book, looks like he got lunas seer ability. 

To be continued... 

Here's part 1 on chapter 3 I hope you like it, I wrote all of part 1 and 2 for the children. 

Word count : 640


	5. Chapter 4 : Meeting Their Kids (2)

Start of recap...

Instead if stepping forward the third child had his nose stuck in a particularly large seer book, looks like he got lunas seer ability

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

Instead if stepping forward the third child had his nose stuck in a particularly large seer book, looks like he got lunas seer ability

Kain just sighed and gave thier brother a poke in the side, the boy squealed blushing he closed his book and spoke. 

Like Kain the boy the little boy had an adorable round glasses covering most of his face, he had startling round icy blue eyes. 

He as well had freckles on his cheek, his hair was the same colour as Lunas and the same length and was tied into a low pony tail with a long fringe in his eyes. 

He was wearing a Hufflepuff sweater which touched his thighs and loose black jeans. He looked about 11 and was very shy, he shifted from left to right before speaking. 

"I'm Arthur Newt Lovegood, I'm 11 and in Hufflepuff, I don't play Quidditch because of my heart condition that I have. I have your seer ability mumma" Arthur almost whispered. 

'He has the same name as Dad' thought Ginny smiling at her precious son, 'the poor dear, I'll ask more about his condition later' Luna made a mental checklist in her head. 

As they looked to their last child. She was much younger than the rest of her siblings about 11 years between her and Kain. 

The youngest grinned Mischievously at her younger parents. 

"Oh Merlin! I know that look" said Younger Ginny, it was the same smirk Fred and George got when they didn't something behind Mrs Weasleys back. 

"Hi! I'm Nymphadora Pandora Lovegood, I'm 6 so I'm not at Hoggy-Warts yet but I want to be In Slytherin,i love pulling pranks with James, Fred and Uncle George and Uncle Fred" said the sweet little girl. 

Nymphadora takes after Ginny side of the family with looks but her voice sounds the most like lunas. 

She had short ginger hair up to her neck swith two clips on the sides, she had chocolate brown eyes. 

She was wearing a white Button up shirt with a dungaree-dress on with knee high socks on (that had cats on) and black boots.

Grinning the children all smile at their Younger parents before walking of back upstairs to do their things. 

The end! 

So sorry for the wait but here's the end of Luna and Ginnys children, it took a while to name and make them. 

Hope you like it! 

Word count : 440


End file.
